Fire & Ice
by FantasyGirl1995
Summary: 3 whole years, that's how long they spent together, but he had 'obligations' and he left. She never knew where to, and he never knew where she was going when she 'got out'. But when her recognizable face shows up at Buck's, he feels that fire again. The fire that made him feel alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

**_One Year Ago_**

She shrugged at him and put a cigarette in-between her bright red lips. She didn't light it, she never did.

"Why the fuck do you do that?" He knew why she did it, it relaxed her. But it still made no God damn sense to him.

Kate removed the cigarette from her lips and held it steadily in her hand. "It calms me."

He didn't have to ask her why she needed calming, it was his fault after all.

"How long you gonna stay mad at me, doll-face?" The nickname usually would of put a smile on her face but she just gave him a cool stare, "'Til the second you step on that train."

When he found himself in New York three years ago, he never planned on staying, but then again he never planned on meeting Kate either.

Dallas took the cigarette out of her hand and examined her polished finger nails. He lit it up and turned sideways to keep the smoke out of her face, he wasn't aiming to piss her off anymore than she already was. "I got things to do babe, obligations."

She hated when he said that, "Obligations." She repeated in a sassy tone. Like he didn't have an obligation to keep her head on straight right here in New York. "You didn't have any damn obligations when you showed up here way back when."

He had them then too, he just didn't care. Things were going down in Tulsa, had been for a long time coming. But when Two-Bit called him last week, he knew that they were about to go down real good. And it was his responsibility to be there.

"This about those boys?" She looked up at him then, and examined him carefully.

He shrugged slightly but she already knew the answer, "I owe 'em this much." She just nodded understandingly, she knew the score. "You know the invites still open." He gave her a serious look and raised an eyebrow.

Kate smirked slightly before thinking of a response, "I got obligations too, Dallas." Sure she did, her brother was the head of one of the biggest gangs on their side of New York.

"You're always talking about how you wanna get out of this hell hole." He wasn't lying, his voice was matter-of-fact.

"Still do, now's just not the time." She didn't get a response so she dropped the subject. "When's your train?"

Dallas ground the cigarette out underneath his shoe and looked into the distance. He squinted at the street light flashing on and off before turning back to her. "Two days."

Kate stood up from her spot on her porch steps and kissed him on the cheek, she was sure her brother was inside watching. "Well then, I guess I got plenty more time to be mad at you."

He'd climb in her window later, she was sure of that.

**_Present Time_**

"You seen the new girl?" Two-Bit came sauntering over to Dallas's table with Pony close behind him. Soda was still at work but Steve was already drinking a Pepsi across from Dallas.

They both shook their heads and Steve gave him a curious look, "Who?"

Two-Bit shrugged, "Got here early yesterday, Kathy's been showing her around." He paused a moment as the wheels turned inside his head, "Kate something or other."

Dallas choked on his drink and sat up a little straighter. "Kate who?"

"Geez I dunno know." He grabbed a handful of fries from Steve's plate. "I heard she's a looker though. One of the Brumley boys has already got his eyes on her. Word is she came straight from the big apple."

Dallas shook the thought away quickly. The chances were a million to one, he never even told her where his 'obligations' were.

"Dal?" Two-Bit's voice felt far away.

Dallas turned to look at him and Two-Bit gave him a hesitant smile, "I could swear you're going soft on us, Dal."

"Shut the fuck up, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit gave him a goofy grin, "Now that's more like it."

**XXX**

Dallas had his arm wrapped around some red head while he sat at the table at Buck's. Her hand was slyly getting higher up on his leg and Dallas turned to look at Two-Bit. Steve and Soda were somewhere on the dance floor with Evie and Sandy. "Where's your broad at?"

Two-Bit shrugged, unconcerned, "She said she's bringing that Kate girl along."

Dallas nodded and turned his attention back to the red head. Jessica, was that her name?

Kathy grabbed Two-Bit's attention the second she walked in the door, her bleach blonde hair could be seen from a distance. She scanned the room before catching Two-Bit's eye and giving him a smile. She had her hand securely on Kate's arm and pointed to Two-Bit as they approached. The rumors were true, she was a looker alright.

"Hey, baby." Two-Bit stood up to give Kathy a kiss before extending his hand to Kate. "You must be Kate."

She nodded and smiled slightly. Her red lipstick just made her white dress stand out even more.

Two-Bit gestured to Dallas, "This is-" Kate cut him off with her shocked expression, her green eyes were lit up in surprise, "Dallas Winston." She finished for him and began twisting a strand of her brown curly hair around her finger, the way she always did when she was nervous.

* * *

**Well guys, what do you think? I'd really like some feedback so I know whether I should continue this or not. Constructive criticism is appreciated but no flames please. Longer chapters will be coming soon if I decide to continue, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

Dal stood up so fast that Kate didn't have time to register the movement. He pushed the red head to the side and grabbed Kate's arm, not showing any concern with how hard he grabbed her.

He waited until they were far enough away from the boys to speak, "What the hell are you doing here?" Dallas growled and pinned her to the wall, the hallway was nearly empty and the few passing people didn't seem too surprised with the sight.

"Well hi to you too, Dal." Her green eyes were glistening in the dim lighting of Buck's.

He kept his attention on the golden flecks that became evident at times, they kept him calm. "It's been too long for hi's, Kate."

She could only recall two other occasions that he had called her by her first name. She shrugged as if the fact didn't bother her, "I live here."

"Since when?"

"Haven't you heard?" A smirk crossed her face, "Yesterday morning."

His eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"My grandma's got a sister here." Kate paused for a moment, "Trust me Dal, I didn't stalk you all the way to Tulsa."

He believed her, Kate wasn't the chasing type. She'd lost enough people that if you left, you were gone.

He replayed the first thing she said and cocked an eyebrow, "Your grandmother?"

She nodded and suddenly looked like she was in pain, the way she always looked when the topic of her mother came about. "She's gone."

Dal didn't have to clarify who she meant, her mother never did stick around for much longer than a month or two.

Kate read his mind, "For good." She stated.

Anyone else would of thought that Kate meant her mother was dead, but Dallas knew better and he changed the subject, "So should I be looking for Daniel to come bust my head in?"

He was only messing with her but the pain returned to her face at the mention of her brother. He didn't ask why and she waited a moment before speaking, "I should of known there was only one Dallas Winston." He watched her forget why she was sad as a grin showed off her lipstick.

**XXX**

Kate was nearly a foot ahead of him as they walked back to the table. Kathy stood up as she noticed her approaching, "Kate, I told you to stay away from Dallas." Kathy hissed.

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes, "You should of told me that four years ago Kath."

A confused expression crossed her face and Kate felt Dal come up behind her. She turned to him slightly before turning back around. Steve and Soda had returned to the table but Evie was missing from Steve's side.

Dallas could tell that Kate had begun a thought process in her head and sat down on the edge of the booth, he wasn't sure how long this was going to take.

Kate turned to him and wrinkled her nose, "There's 3 missing."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He couldn't wrap his head around her thoughts this time.

"There was 6 of them, that you talked about."

Two-Bit grinned, "Aw Dal, you talked about us? How sweet."

Dallas smacked him a good one on the back of the head and turned back to Kate. "Pony and Johnny ain't here."

"Still one missing." Kate sing-songed and Two-Bit realized what she was talking about, "Darry's at work."

Kate nodded in an approving fashion and extended her hand to Soda, "Since Dal doesn't have any intention of introducing us." Kate sent him a glare out of the corner of her eye and Soda grinned, he could count the amount of times he'd seen Dallas squirm on one hand.

"Sodapop Curtis." Soda introduced himself and Kate smiled, "I coulda guessed that. Kate Johnson."

Sandy was getting antsy next to Soda and he introduced the two to each other. Sandy looked to Kathy for reassurance and Kathy just nodded her head, trying not to make it too obvious.

Kate got that thinking face again as she wrinkled her nose at Steve. Dallas could tell that she was trying to remember his name, she had had them down pat before he left.

"It starts with an S." She was thinking out loud.

"St-" Two-Bit was enjoying this and Kate snapped her fingers at his clue, "Steve!" She exclaimed.

Steve was hacked off about something but he smirked at her anyway.

She had a proud look on her face and Two-Bit smiled at Dal, "I like her." He stated.

Kate smiled at Two-Bit, "Any of you boys wanna dance?" She glanced at Dallas slightly, "'Cause we all know he ain't gonna." She pointed to him accusingly.

The gang was still sharing confused looks at the whole event.

Kate shrugged, "I guess not." She turned toward Kathy, "What was that other guy's name, Kath? Tim something?"

Dallas's eyes lit up with anger and he sent her a warning look.

Surprisingly, Kathy laughed and nodded her head.

Kate spun away from the table and counted to three before Dallas called after her. Even after a year, he was still an open book. She turned back around slowly, a smile growing on her face and Dal pointed to Steve, "Do me a favor and dance with her, man."

Steve didn't look too happy with the whole ordeal but he stood up from the booth anyway. He brought her back to the table once a slow song came on, he wasn't too sure about her whole situation with Dal and he wasn't aiming to get his head kicked in.

Kate was denying every drink she was offered. Even when Dallas sent her up to the bar to get him another beer, she waved off the couple of guys who offered to buy it for her.

When she arrived back at the table and handed Dallas his beer he gave her a suspicious look as she dropped the change into his hand. "I gave you enough for you, too."

She squeezed by him and took a seat on the other side of him. "I don't want one."

He had enough of the dodging games as he set his beer firmly down on the table. "Now I've _never_ seen you turn down a free drink, and from what I've seen, you just turned down at least 3."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I don't drink anymore Dallas, is that what you wanted to hear?"

He got a shocked look on his face, "Since the fuck when?"

"8 months ago."

That would only be 4 months after he left.

She gave him a sideways glance. The only two left at the table were Sandy and Soda, but she could tell that they were pretty engulfed in each other. "After you left," She shrugged, "Things went down." It was like she was replaying the scene in her head, "My mom ran off with that new boyfriend of hers about a week later." She said it with finality in her voice and he didn't know why she was so sure, but he didn't ask.

Her eyes looked far away, "The Bloods were moving in on Daniel's turf and sooner or later, they went at it." She shrugged again, "I guess we all saw it coming." There was a long pause and she met his eyes. "They shot him in a drive-by."

It took Dallas a while to respond, "Jesus Christ." He waited before finishing his sentence, "I guess shit did go down." He couldn't remember a time when Kate went without talking about her brothers for more then 5 minutes, they were her world.

He never was the sympathetic type and Kate knew that, but she glared at him anyway.

"Where's the kid?" Kate had a younger brother too, he was seven when Dallas left so he was betting he's 8 or 9 now.

Kate smirked, "At the house."

Dallas realized then that she hadn't mentioned her grandfather. He was real sick for a while but last Dal knew, he still had another two years. "Jesus Christ." Those seemed to be the only two words he could muster. It was weird to think that shit hit the fan in places other than Tulsa.

* * *

**Well guys, here's another chapter :) Thank you for the follows, reviews, and favorite I got on the first chapter. I've decided to continue and I'd really appreciate some more reviews so I know how you guys are liking the story. Thanks for being my inspiration :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

Dallas was lighting up a cigarette outside when a familiar figure stepped out of Tim Shepard's car.

Kate recognized the look on his face and nudged his shoulder, "That her?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and squinted his eyes at her, blowing the smoke from his cigarette in her face. "What?"

She gestured toward Sylvia in her short black dress and shrugged at him, "Every time I've heard someone bring up your name, she's not to far after it."

"How the hell do you even know who she is?"

Kate grinned at him, "Kathy."

Dallas wasn't liking how close the two had already become, he didn't need anyone feeding information to Kate.

It was Kate's turn to squint, "What are 'ya doing with a girl like that, Dallas?" The guy Kate knew and the one the rest of Tulsa knew were two completely different people.

He didn't really want to go into detail with her about why he'd stayed with Sylvia, although he hadn't minded giving the gory details to the gang any time they happened to open their mouths.

"You got a ride home?" He changed the subject quickly.

"Kathy's brother drove us."

He smirked, "Well Kathy went upstairs with Two-Bit about half an hour ago." She didn't get the picture and he continued, "They ain't gonna be back any time soon."

Dallas was getting tired of the scene and wanted to head home himself, since he figured it wouldn't be too keen of him to bring a girl upstairs with Kate just being back and all.

"Why, am I interrupting something?" She smirked at him and flashed another glance toward Sylvia. It was obvious that Sylvia was trying to get Dallas' attention as she was practically throwing herself at Tim, and her dirty looks to Kate weren't going unnoticed.

He gave her one of those 'drop it' looks and Kate began walking down the steps. "Guess I better get going then."

At first it occurred to him that she was probably just messing with him but then he remembered how it was in New York. With Kate being Daniel's sister and all, no one even dared to look at her sideways. Back then, Kate wasn't known as Dallas's girl, he was known as Kate's guy.

"Are you crazy?" He was down the steps and grabbing a hold of her arm in a matter of seconds. "This ain't New York, baby-doll. These guys ain't gonna hesitate in throwing you in their cars."

She flinched at the way he phrased it but recomposed herself quickly, "So are you giving me a ride or am I hitching one?"

He stared at her intensely and blew another circle of smoke into her face. She reacted this time as she snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it under her high-heel. He smirked and grabbed the keys to Buck's car out from his pocket, "That's my girl."

**XXX**

Kate frowned at him once he parked the car in-front of her house and gestured for her to get out.

"You don't wanna come in?" She realized his hesitation then and clarified, "My grandma and David are long asleep. I tucked David in before I left."

Dallas couldn't help but laugh at the way she said it, 'tucked him in'. "Did you read him a story too?"

She frowned again, "Yeah, I did."

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or not, but by the look on her face, she was dead serious. He had a memory then of how much she used to spoil her younger brother, David. There were two things in the world that she spoiled, David, and her damn cat. When they first met, she had tried doing the same with him, but caught on quickly to how Dallas worked.

Kate was looking at him with those longing eyes and he opened his car door. He didn't open hers though, there was no way that anyone in Tulsa was gonna see him showing a sign of being whipped by a girl.

Kate waited a moment before opening the door herself and stepping out. She let out a huff and rolled her eyes but he just smirked and lit up another cancer stick.

"Don't smoke in the house." She didn't have to turn around to give him the warning.

He ignored her and followed her up the steps anyway. She'd never locked her door before so when he found himself standing behind her as she searched for the key he caught on more to how bad things had gotten after he left.

Daniel brought in enough money from his business on the side to keep Kate and her brother at least middle-class, but looking around the house now, he could tell that they were struggling.

She'd grown about an inch since he saw her last and he was pretty sure that her red heels were the same ones she had when they were still together.

"Take your shoes off before you go upstairs. And be careful on the fourth step, it's cracked."

He nodded in obedience and followed her quietly up the stairs. He didn't wanna hear what her grandmother would have to say if she caught Kate sneaking him into the house.

He should have expected it when he saw her damn cat lying on the bottom of her bed. Kate's face immediately perked up as she saw the animal. She set her high-heels down and sat down next to the calico, she pet her gently and talked to her as if she actually knew what she was saying. That was the only time he saw her smile that bright, when she was with Princess, or David.

"I thought that damn thing would be dead by now." He really didn't, Kate kept her healthier than a horse.

Kate glared at him as he glared at the poster on her wall. "Haven't I taken that down 10 fucking times already?"

Kate followed his stare and smiled. "I told you, The Beatles are staying."

He was pretty sure that by now, she only kept it there 'cause it pissed him off.

Kate was in-front of her dresser now as she searched for something to change into. Dallas smiled to himself when she pulled out one of his shirts she took from his house their first night together, he never cared enough to ask for it back.

"Turn around."

"Like I ain't seen it before." In fact, the white dress she was wearing seemed much too innocent after all the things they'd done together.

He could see her reflection from the mirror on her vanity so he turned around anyway. Once she exchanged her dress for the over-sized t-shirt she smirked at him, "I ain't stupid, Dallas."

He gave her an innocent look and she pointed to the mirror.

She threw a pillow at him, "You gonna sleep on the floor?"

"Fuck you I'm sleeping on the floor. You're the one who invited me up here."

Kate smiled at him, one of those genuine smiles, and shrugged, "Alright, but don't try anything."

He laughed at the nonexistent amount of protest she gave when he left a hickey on her neck. He didn't go any further than that though because he really wasn't looking forward to explaining to her what their relationship was and wasn't. And if he slept with her then he owed her a commitment, and that's something he hadn't given anyone since he left her at the train station in New York.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

Kate was pretty good at covering up hickeys by now. She knew that she should of minded that Dallas hadn't even kissed her on the lips, but she didn't.

"Hey." She threw her towel straight at where he was lying on the floor. He'd gotten kicked off of her bed not too soon after they laid down, he was always a little too handsy. "Dallas?"

He moaned and rolled over to throw the towel back at her. She smirked and finished applying her bronzer.

"Why are you all dressed?" His voice was groggy.

"Kathy got me a job at the Dingo."

He processed her yellow and red uniform and stood up, "And I doubt I'm gonna be able to talk you out of this one, right?"

Kate frowned and grabbed her shoes out of her closet. "Talk me out of what?"

"Going to work at that damn place." He smirked at her and lit up a cigarette, "Forgetting something?"

Kate squinted her eyes in serious concentration before grinning, "Right." She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of socks.

"You're fucking weird."

The frown returned, "Why now?"

"How come you never match your Goddamn socks? It's annoying as shit."

Kate smiled and finished tying her shoes. "I know."

Dallas shook his head at her before returning to their previous conversation, "Even Two-Bit don't like Kathy working there. The pricks that show up there don't know how to keep their hands off a lady."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Last time I checked, you spent an awful lot of time there too."

He flicked his cigarette butt into the glass sitting on her nightstand just as she grabbed his cigarette away and stubbed it out. He shrugged, "I didn't say all the pricks."

She kissed him on the cheek, "You can let yourself out. Lock the door when you leave though."

He nodded, "When 'ya getting off?"

"5:30."

He nodded again, "Don't make plans, I'll be there a quarter after."

**XXX**

Kate grabbed another tip off of the table and Kathy came up behind her, balancing a tray on her left hand, "Hell, I barely ever get a tip."

Kate smiled as she saw Dallas waiting in the doorway, 5:20. He was nodding his greeting to a couple of guys as they walked past and slapped him on the back.

She took her hair out of her ponytail and untied her apron. "Beginner's luck?"

Kathy grinned at her and set a couple of Cokes on a table. The night crew was heading in. She gestured to Dallas, "Go ahead, I'll check you out."

Kate hugged her quickly and sent her a thankful smile, "See you tomorrow, Kath."

She nodded, "Let's hope your second day is as good as your first, Hun."

Kate noticed Dallas hesitate as she walked over to him. He decided against draping his arm over her shoulders and walked out of the Dingo, turning his head slightly to be sure she was following suit.

"Where we going?"

He shrugged, "Wherever you wanna go."

"Show me around."

He cocked an eyebrow, "I thought Kathy already did that."

She grinned at him, "Maybe I want you to show me."

Dallas waved his hand around, "There ain't much more than this, sweetheart."

Kate thought about asking him to show her his house, but knew that that wouldn't go over too well.

He was glaring at something on the top of her arm and she followed his eyes to remind herself. The sleeve on her shirt wasn't long enough to cover the scar.

"What happened?" He was trying to keep his eyes off of it, trying not to be too evasive, but he was curious. He knew that scar wasn't always there.

Kate got a sad look in her eyes and he figured she was remembering, and then trying to figure out how to explain it to him. "Some guys from the Bloods came to the house not too soon before," She gulped, "Not too soon before Daniel died. Daniel and his guys had been hiding out for a while, since things started getting bad."

He squinted his eyes at her, he knew the rest of the story but wanted to hear her say it anyway. "They wanted to know where he was. I hid David in the closet and they knocked me around a little." She glared at him, coming back to reality now. "I didn't give him up."

Of course she didn't, she wouldn't of given her brother up even with a gun to her head, and he knew that.

"They cut you?"

She nodded and suddenly became very occupied with covering the mark.

Dallas grabbed her hand away and tried hard to keep his voice steady, "That all they do?"

Kate looked up from the scar for a moment and glared at him. He didn't ask anything more.

**XXX**

Kate jumped at the voice behind her and dropped the empty glass she was carrying.

"So you're Kate?"

Kate recognized her immediately and nodded. She searched the Dingo for Kathy after picking up the glass, "I'm gonna go take my break, Kath."

Kathy raised an eyebrow and she could practically read her mind as she spotted Sylvia. _Do you need me to come with you?_

She shook her head gently and lead Sylvia outside. Her hands were getting sweaty and she wiped them on her skirt. "And if I am?"

Sylvia smirked and lit up a cigarette, offering Kate one.

Kate wrinkled her nose and shook her head and Sylvia dropped them back into her purse.

"Dallas talks about you."

Kate cocked an eyebrow, she wouldn't believe that from the Goddamn priest.

Sylvia noticed her hesitation and shrugged, "Well, in his sleep at least."

Kate smirked and tried to figure out what kind of game Sylvia was playing here. "Oh really?"

She nodded and shrugged slightly, "He don't say much. Mainly just your name." She gave her a sideways glance, "Don't tell him I'm saying any of this, he'd knock my teeth out."

Kate knew it was an exaggeration but she nodded anyway. "You have my word."

Sylvia smiled, "Your word must be pretty damn precious." Kate tilted her head and Sylvia explained herself, "To have Dallas wrapped around your little finger like that."

Kate shook her head, Dallas didn't get wrapped around anyone's finger. She changed the subject instead, "You dig him?"

That smirk returned and Kate started to see why Dallas had gone with her. "On and off. That boy can't keep a commitment for nothing."

"You and I must be talking about two different people."

Sylvia dropped her cigarette and didn't glance away from Kate as she ground it out. "Yeah, I guess we are."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who's reading so far :) It makes my day to see your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave me a few more :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

Kate was frowning at Dallas from across the bench seat.

"Can you get your feet off me?" Dallas spat.

Her frown deepened at his bad mood and she pulled her legs back to herself, curling up in the corner of the car. She was giving him that look and he rolled his eyes, "I said I'm fine."

"Oh Dallas, I know you better than that." He ignored her and she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to get a better look at his face. "Is it your dad?"

"Kate." He warned, "Drop it."

She sighed at him but didn't wanna play with fire. It was quiet for a while before she decided to speak up, "Take me to a movie."

He cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

She shrugged, "I wanna go to a movie."

"Then I'll bring you tomorrow."

Kate shook her head, "I have plans tomorrow."

He knew that something was up by the way she didn't elaborate on that. "Plans with who?"

"A person."

Dallas pulled the car over and lit up a cigarette. "No shit? I thought you were going somewhere with a monkey."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Richard asked me if I wanted to go to the Nightly Double tomorrow." She paused, "And I said yes."

He knew that he should of listened to Two-Bit more when he had said that one of the Brumley boys had his eyes on Kate. "Well, never-mind then."

"Never-mind what?" Kate looked confused and Dallas smirked, "He is a monkey."

That was the most eyerolls he'd gotten out of her in a while. "Don't be mean."

"How's truthful work for 'ya?"

She sat up a little straighter, "I'm going, Dallas. Whether you like it or not."

"What makes you think that?"

"We're not together. You can't tell me what to do."

Hell, she didn't even listen to him when they were together. "Who says we ain't together?"

Kate frowned, "If you want something Dallas, you make it pretty damn clear. And those words have yet to pass your lips."

Dallas ignored her and started the car back up. She waited another minute or two before informing him, "You know, the date ain't 'til tomorrow."

"So?"

"So, you still have time to say you wanna be together."

He shrugged, "You can do what you want, Kate."

She could tell that he was upset, but didn't quite know what she had said. "You didn't think it was a given, did you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He was losing his patience with her a lot quicker then she had remembered.

"That when I showed up, I'd just come running into your arms and be yours. Is that why you're so upset?"

"I ain't upset."

"Right. Well anyway, you can make up your mind, Dallas. But if you don't give me an official invitation by tomorrow, I'm going on that date."

He shrugged, "Fine by me."

**XXX**

Dallas was going off on her and she had her hands firmly over David's ears. "I ain't gonna fight with you Dallas."

He scoffed, "Right, you never do."

He hated how calm she always was, but at the same time he knew that her calmness had kept him from getting in a whole lot of trouble plenty of times. Hell, she even batted her eyelashes and laid a couple soothing words onto this cop once and kept Dallas from getting hauled in for punching the officer's partner. He remembered the way the cop had agreed with Kate as she smiled at him, "You're right, it was probably all just one big misunderstanding."

It really wasn't, and Kate knew that. She knew that the cop had been aiming for Dallas for a couple months now, and that was the main reason why he had been put away four times in the past month. She knew how the system worked and if Dallas hadn't set the cop straight by giving him a nice right hook to the jaw then he woulda kept going after him. So Kate kept him from getting locked up for assaulting a police officer and the dude kept his distance from then on.

"I don't know what your problem is." She moved her hands away from David's ears as she finished wiping down the table. She sent Dallas a look though that made him sure to watch his mouth as long as her brother was sitting at that table.

"I told you I didn't want you going on that date. Richard's a piece of shit and you ain't going anywhere with him."

Kate sent him daggers as he followed her into the kitchen, leaving the kid to finish up the sandwich Kate had made him.

She pointed an accusing finger in his face, "I'm gonna do what I want, Dal. Get over it."

"Right, well don't come showing up at my doorstep 'cause all I'm gonna say is 'I told you so'."

"Kathy told me that Richard's perfectly fine, Dallas. You're just making a big deal out of nothing. I gave you another option, you didn't take it."

"That the only option?"

She nodded and he pretended to calm down, "You said you're going to the Nightly Double?"

Kate eyed him closely, "Maybe."

Dallas nodded and she recognized the smirk on his face, "I think I got another option then."

"Dallas, I promise you that if you come anywhere near us tonight, I'll punch you in your Goddamn face and I guarantee you that this relationship won't go any further than exactly the way it is now."

He knew what she was saying, the hidden threat behind her words. If he went after Richard, Dallas was throwing any chance of getting her in bed out the window. She'd threatened him with that a few of times before and only two times did he completely ignore her. The first time she ignored him for nearly a week, but the second time he got himself fucked up enough that she took pity on him.

"Fine, babe. I won't go anywhere near you or your pretty little boyfriend tonight."

Kate left her mouth hanging open as Dallas walked out the door, she had phrased that agreement completely wrong.

**XXX**

"How was your date?" Dallas was smirking at her as she took a seat next to him at Buck's. He could tell by the look on her face that she was pissed off, and by the fact that she was now sitting next to him.

Kate glared at him, "I need a ride home."

He cocked an eyebrow, he was gonna have some fun with this. "That so?"

She nodded.

"Where's good ole Richard at?"

Kate shrugged, "I left him at the movie's."

"Yeah?"

"Dallas." She growled, "Stop playing around."

"Hate to tell 'ya, babe." He shrugged at her and took a sip of his beer, "But I told 'ya so."

Her glare got stronger, "Fine, you told me so."

Dallas smirked, "That ain't really what I'm expecting."

She sat back in the booth and he could tell that she was in a stubborn type of mood.

He shrugged again, "Guess you need another ride home." He looked around Buck's quickly and pointed to someone across the room, "'Ya know, I think that's Richard's brother over there, might wanna ask him."

She knew damn well that that wasn't Richard's brother and that he was just trying to piss her off. "Go fuck yourself, Dallas."

Dallas laughed and Kate crossed her arms over her chest. They were getting a couple of weird looks from people circling the room, probably wondering why the fuck Dallas Winston was laughing, genuinely laughing.

"Whatever you say, babe."

"Stop calling me that." She was squeezing her arm pretty hard. That was a bad habit she had, whenever she got really upset, her arm was left with a pretty bad bruise.

"Hey," Dallas gestured to her arm, "That's supposed to be my job." He smirked as her eyes went wide, she knew that that was a sexual reference.

"Dallas." Her voice was low and threatening.

He shrugged, not even thinking about stopping. "Except, I ain't feeling any scratches on my neck."

"Give me your car keys." She was trying hard to keep her voice calm but he could hear the bite to it.

"What for?"

"So I can go home."

"Sorry, babe. But you ain't touching that car."

Kate knew that he was remembering about three years back when he had tried to teach her how to drive and she had very efficiently crashed his car into a tree. Dallas still had the scar to prove it.

Dallas's voice took her out of her thoughts, "That mean I can have it out with Richard?"

She shrugged, "I think I gave him a good enough slap."

Dallas nodded, suddenly intrigued. "Oh yeah?"

Kate nodded and Dallas continued, "That why your lip was bleeding?"

Kate gingerly touched the cut and shrugged, "I've had plenty worse."

Dallas squinted at her, "Well, I can't do nothing about any of that, but I can make sure that Richard gets what's coming to him."

Kate smirked slightly, she knew she wasn't gonna be able to talk him out of this and she didn't really mind.

* * *

**No reviews on the last chapter? Well that made me sad :/ Hopefully you guys like this chapter a bit more and leave me some reviews. Remember, if you don't like something just let me know so I can do better in the future! I'm hoping I'll see a couple more reviews this time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

"Well, if it ain't little miss Katy." Two-Bit had that goofy grin on his face as he headed over to her.

Kate smiled, Daniel had been the only person who ever called her Katy. "Hey Two-Bit."

"You working here full time?"

Kate nodded and picked up the glasses off of an empty table, the Dingo wasn't too busy during school hours.

"You graduate already?"

Kate frowned and avoided his eyes, "I dropped out about a year ago."

Two-Bit could tell that the reason wasn't any of his business.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "What about you? Ain't you supposed to be in school?"

He shrugged and took a seat in the booth that Kate had just finished wiping down. "Didn't feel like going to English today."

Kate grinned at him slightly but there was a motherly look in her eyes. "Was Dallas there?"

Two-Bit nodded and she could tell that he was trying to figure her out. "You and Dallas have history?"

Kate tipped her head to look at him better, "Yeah."

Two-Bit looked curious, "What kind of history?"

The smile returned, "What kind of history did Dallas tell you about?" Two-Bit was silent and Kate nodded understandingly, "It ain't my place to tell you his business, Two-Bit."

"It's your business too."

"Our business." She clarified. "If he wants you to know sweetie, then he'll tell you. Simple as that."

**XXX**

It'd been nearly a week since her date with Richard but she knew that Dallas hadn't forgotten about it. Neither of them were stupid, Richard had been sure to have a couple of his guys with him for the past few days. It'd gotten around Tulsa pretty fast that Dallas had some history with Kate.

"Dal." She wasn't angry but she didn't want him to start a fight in the middle of someone's house either. She couldn't quite remember whose party they were at, but she wasn't the type for breaking someone's shit over a petty grudge. "Take it outside." Kate warned.

Dallas smirked and pushed his glass back. "He ain't stupid, babe. He ain't gonna follow me outside." He was preparing to stand up and Kate quickly made it to the other side of the table, taking a spot in-front of him.

She held her hands up to his chest. "Dal, come on. This ain't our house."

He glared down at her, "I thought you weren't gonna get in the way of this."

"I'm not trying to, honey. You can have it out with him. Outside." She stressed.

Richard caught his stare from across the room and stood up a little straighter. By now, he had probably been thinking that he was in the clear, and was definitely lacking in backup. It would be a fair fight though. Steve, Two-Bit, and Soda were watching him from another table in the corner, but they wouldn't interfere unless Richard's guys did first.

Richard was walking toward him now and the rest of the guys walked over to stand with Dal. There was some protest coming from Sandy and Evie as they remained at the table, but Kathy followed closely behind Two-Bit.

Richard was getting awful close and Kate was standing her ground. "Move." Dallas glared at her but she didn't look slightly intimidated. He grabbed her arm roughly and she flinched. Dallas gave her a worried look, he wasn't used to that type of reaction from her but he didn't have time to worry about it now.

Kathy grabbed Kate's hand much gentler and pulled her away, "Come on, sweetie. Dal's gonna do what he wants either way."

Two-Bit glanced at the two of them out of the corner of his eye but still managed to continue looking forward at the same time, two of Richard's guys had showed up just in time. "She's right, Katy."

There was a crowd gathering as Dal and Richard squared up. The two goons who had come with Richard were keeping their distance and Kate noticed Soda and Two-Bit relax. Steve however, looked like he was itching for a fight. She recognized the way he was rubbing his knuckles with his hand.

"Make a move, Winston."

Dallas shrugged, "Looks like you already made your move."

Richard wrinkled his eyebrows, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"On my girl." Dallas clarified and Kate stood a little straighter as multiple eyes landed on her. She wasn't his girl, not technically anyway.

Richard shook his head and smirked viciously, "It's not my fault she was just being a tease."

"Just get it over with already." Two-Bit muttered and Kate noticed the red-head bobbing through the crowd.

"So this is the bitch you screwed around on me with?" She looked awfully pissed as she glared at Kate.

Richard rolled his eyes at her, "Back off, Jessica."

It was as if it registered with all of them at the same time. Jessica, the red-head who Dallas had been with that first night at Buck's.

She walked up to Kate and Two-Bit pulled Kathy behind him, giving Kate a guilty look as he did so, but there was nothing he could do to help her.

Kate started fidgeting with the hair tie on her wrist. Dallas and Richard were on hold as all eyes were watching the two girls.

"Like I said, are you the bitch who messed around with my man?"

"You better back away, honey." Kate warned but Jessica stood her ground. Kate shrugged, already knowing the outcome of the situation, "I didn't do shit with your man, but it ain't my fault that he offered."

Jessica was getting in her personal space now and Kate continued, "What? He ain't getting enough with his first choice?" Kate had just enough time to put her hair up before Jessica pushed her into the table. Jessica went straight for Kate's hair anyway and Kate heard Dallas and Richard begin to go at it and desperately wished she had had time to take her earrings out.

She knew Dallas had Richard pinned already by the glance she stole of him before punching Jessica in her face. She felt a pinch of guilt at the bone she knew she had hit in her nose but it went away quickly when Jessica retaliated and re-split her lip. Kate got a hold of Jessica's shoulders and threw her into the table.

She didn't get up and Richard was doing pretty bad as he lay still on the floor.

Dallas walked over to her and she wiped at her lip. "You knock him out?"

Dallas nodded and squeezed his nose some as the napkin he was holding only got redder.

Kate nodded too and turned for the door. The crowd wasn't fading as Dallas reached for her arm again, stopping short this time. "Hey-"

Kate cut him off, "I didn't do it for you, Dallas." He kept his eyes steady on her and she continued, "She hit me first. But next time you wanna mess around with another guy's girl, make sure you warn me a little better before I go on a date with 'em."

**XXX**

"You alright? Kathy was giving Kate worried looks as they ran around the Dingo.

Kate touched her lip gingerly, "Yeah."

Kathy pulled her hand back down, "Not about that." It was obvious that Kathy was talking about the fact that Richard had only asked Kate out on a date to get back at Dallas for messing around with his girl.

Kate nodded again and Kathy attempted a grin, "'Ya know, Two-Bit mentioned that it was a different Brumley boy who had his eyes on you since the moment you showed up."

Kate smirked slightly, "No thanks, Hun. I think I've gotten enough split lips from the Brumley boys for now."

She frowned, "How did that happen anyway?" She paused, "The first time."

Kate shrugged like it didn't bother her, "Richard wanted me to go in the back of his truck, I said no and he didn't stop. So I slapped him in his face."

"And he got mad and threw a punch?"

Another nod. "I'm not sure if it was just out of reflex or not. But he was too drunk to bother apologizing afterward."

"I doubt Dallas would of cared if he apologized either way." Kate sent her a look and Kathy blushed, "I saw the way he was looking at that cut, like it was put there by the devil himself."

Kate noticed the figure in the doorway and glanced at the clock, 5:20.

Kathy shrugged, "Night crew's already here, besides it's a Wednesday night."

Kate tried to grin at her but the boy in the doorway was already pissing her off and he hadn't even opened his mouth yet. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kath."

She nodded and Kate walked straight past Dallas. He threw his cigarette into the gutter and followed close behind her. For a moment he thought she was heading for his car and hell, he might of even let her drive with how pissed off she looked. But when she kept going straight, he grabbed her wrist. She didn't jump, although he was much gentler this time.

"You ignoring me?"

He hated how good she was at the silent treatment. She hadn't even made eye contact with him yet.

He shrugged and stepped in-front of her. "You know you can't stay mad at me, never could before."

"This ain't like before."

Dallas smirked, "And she speaks."

Kate gave him that look that told him to shut the fuck up. "I don't think you understand." She stated.

"Understand what?" She was walking ahead of him again but spun around quickly at his response, "This ain't like before, Dallas. You can't pull me down with your shit. Just in case you forgot, I gotta go home to David tonight."

"So what?"

Her face went grim, "We all know that my grandma ain't taking care of that kid. You think I dropped out 'cause I wanted to? I dropped out 'cause I had to, Dallas. And I don't even mind too much anymore because I love him but I can't afford to have you drag me down with you whenever you decide to mess around with another guy's girl or get into a pathetic fight. 'Cause we all know that they'll take David away from me the first chance they get, and he's all I got left."

She wasn't one for spilling her feelings but he could tell that the only reason she had was to get her point across. He recognized her situation all too well. "I ain't trying to make you feel guilty, Dallas. It wasn't your job to stick around. It was Daniel's, but he's gone. And now I gotta get over it and grow up." Kate shrugged, "I gotta keep 'em safe." She paused, "I'm the only one who can keep him safe."

He stared at her for awhile before lighting another cancer stick, "So what happens now?"

She gave him that motherly look again and grabbed his keys out of his hand, "You get your shit together and stop acting like Daniel."

He wasn't sure whether that was a hurtful remark or not, but one thing was for sure, Daniel was exactly what he had turned in to.

* * *

**Well guys, I was so happy with the reviews that I got on the chapter I posted last night that I got this up for you all today :) Leave me a few more please, they make my day! I'm not too sure with the quality/likeability of this chapter either so I'd especially love some more feedback.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

"Can I bum a cancer stick?"

Dallas began steering the car with his knees as he searched for the pack. He pulled out two and lit one, before tossing the other to Kate.

She was twisting her hair around her finger again and he frowned slightly. "What are you nervous about?"

She shook her head, "Did I upset you?"

Dallas cocked an eyebrow and brought his hands back to the wheel. "What do 'ya mean?"

"From what I said, earlier."

His face went a little hard. "I had my obligations, now you got yours."

Her face lit up a little, "So you understand?" It was sort of a one way question and Kate continued, "It's just that, everything I do now, I gotta be thinking about David when I do it."

Dallas smirked slightly, "Then why'd you start talking shit back to Jessica?"

Kate's blush didn't go unnoticed. "I already knew how the situation was gonna turn out, and I wasn't about to be labeled as a bitch my first month here."

He shook his head, "That's the last thing people are saying you are."

"Oh yeah? What are they saying?"

"We all saw that one swing you threw. And Jessica's the bitch for going straight for your hair."

Kate smirked, she never was one for hair pulling and she was sure that if Daniel was looking down on her, he'd be pretty pissed if she ignored everything he taught her and started going after someone's hair.

"You mad at me for going after him?"

"That was never what it was about, Dal. If I honestly didn't want you to fight 'em then you wouldn't have. I just didn't like the fact that I ended up getting dragged into it."

"Right." He paused, "I did it for you, 'ya know."

It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway, a smile playing on her lips. "I know."

**XXX**

"Hey." Kate jumped at the voice behind her and immediately looked around for David. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him in-front of her shopping cart, picking out which kind of cereal he wanted.

"Hey Soda." She smiled and threw a box of crackers into the basket. "Only two." She warned David as he had four boxes of cereal sitting in his arms.

"What are 'ya doing here?"

That was a stupid question. "Got my first paycheck yesterday. We were running kind of short on groceries."

Soda nodded, she didn't need to say anything more for him to understand. Far as he knew, Kate was the main caretaker and income in her household and the situation of living paycheck to paycheck to support your sibling was all too familiar.

David looked up at Soda curiously as he kept his boxes of cereal firmly in his arms. "Hi."

Soda smiled, "Hey, I'm Sodapop."

That earned a smile as David turned to Kate, "How come I can't have a name like that?"

Kate smiled slightly before her face became a little more stern. "I'm counting three, sweetheart."

David looked down at his arms and threw one of the boxes into the cart. "Pick one." He held the remaining two up to Kate and Soda piped up, "The chocolate one, chocolate's always better."

David didn't need to hear any more as he tossed the chocolate cereal into the shopping cart. Kate grinned at Soda, "How 'bout you? Where are your brothers?"

"Home. Darry needed me to stop and get some milk on my way home." Kate nodded and Soda cocked an eyebrow, "What about your grandma? She lives with you too, right?"

Kate nodded but avoided his gaze, "She don't get out too much these days." She made sure David was occupied with looking at the cookies as she spoke.

Soda nodded, "Sorry." Dal had said something about her grandfather being pretty sick, and although Kate hadn't come right out and said it, the pure fact that he wasn't there with them now had lead Dallas to believe that he was dead.

Her face looked a little less gloomy as she shrugged, "No big deal."

"Sissy, can I get these?" David held up a package of Oreos and Soda watched the sad look return to Kate's face as she counted the money in her hand. "Not today, sweetheart."

David frowned, "But-" Kate cut him off, "I just can't afford it today, kiddo. I'll bring you to the park later though, to make up for it."

Soda frowned along with her. He could tell that it was still a fairly new thing for her to have to tell her brother no but David obeyed and set the Oreos back on the shelf.

Kate met his eyes again, "I hate having to bring up money around him, but lately I just can't do some things."

Soda dug in his pocket and pulled out a dollar. "Here."

Kate looked down at his hand and shook her head, "I couldn't. You and your brother work too hard for your money."

He shrugged, "It's only a buck." Kate didn't seem convinced. "After my parents first died, the boys got together and covered a month of our mortgage." He shrugged again, "A little help never hurt anyone."

Kate looked indecisive but she didn't hand the dollar back when Soda wrapped her hand around it. "Hey, let the kid get some Oreos."

She smiled, "And I thought Dal was exaggerating when he talked about what good guys you all were."

Soda cocked an eyebrow and Kate told David that he could get the Oreos. "Don't tell him I said that though." She grinned again and Soda smiled back, "I didn't plan on it."

They both knew that Dallas's nice talk about the boys wasn't supposed to go further then Kate. But Soda didn't mind the reassurance that Dal cared about them.

"Say thank you to Sodapop."

David obeyed and didn't bother putting the Oreos in the basket, they were gripped closely to his chest.

Soda smiled and ruffled his hair, "No problem, kid."

**XXX**

"I ran into Kate at the grocery store."

Dallas didn't look up from his hand of cards. "Yeah?"

Soda nodded, "She's having some trouble with money, huh?"

That earned a head raise. "Who told you that?"

He shrugged, "She got pretty upset when she told her brother he couldn't get some cookies."

Dallas cocked an eyebrow, "David?"

Soda nodded and didn't fill him in on the other half of the visit. He wasn't sure what Dallas's reaction would be about him showing Kate pity.

Dal looked back to his cards, "She used to spoil the kid crazy. He probably ain't used to her saying no, he throw a fit over it?"

Soda shook his head.

"Kate always did keep him in check, though. I'll give her that much."

"You know her real well, huh?"

Dallas eyed him carefully and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Soda could tell he wasn't gonna get much more of a response than that.

* * *

**I know this chapter is kind of short and seemingly pointless but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you all enjoyed reading it as well. Leave me a review please :) I really appreciate them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

Darrel got up to get the door when the knock came. He didn't know many people who cared to knock so figured that he outta get it. He didn't recognize the smiling face who appeared at the door but Soda obviously did, "Hey Kate!"

"Kate" peeked in the doorway and Darrel stepped out of the way.

"Kate Johnson." She extended her hand to him as Soda walked up behind her, "That's Darrel, my brother."

Kate nodded, "I know."

Soda examined her for a moment before deciding how to phrase his question, "You looking for Dal?"

Kate shook her head and began digging in her purse, she handed him a blue envelope and by the weight of it, he figured there was a card inside. "I'm throwing a party for my brother's ninth birthday." She paused, "Well not really a party, just a cook out. But I don't know many people here yet so I'd love it if you guys could come."

He nodded and gestured at the envelope, "This for all of us?"

She began digging in her purse again before pulling out three more matching envelopes. "I got one for Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny. But that one's for you and your brothers."

"You want me to give those to 'em?"

Kate waited a minute before nodding and handing over the invitations, "Sure, thanks Soda."

"No problem. You told Dal about the party?"

Her eyes went a little wide, "I haven't told him I invited you guys yet, if that's what you're asking." Soda grinned at her and she calmed down, "I was gonna stop by the school tomorrow and let him know though."

"Fine by me."

Kate pulled her purse back on her shoulder and smiled at him, "Well, I'm working a night shift today so I outta get going. I'll see you around."

He hitched his thumbs in his jeans and smiled at her. "See you around."

**XXX**

Kathy was eying Kate curiously as she waited for a response.

It took Kate a while to put the words in the correct order in her head. "I don't fight over guys." Kathy cocked an eyebrow at her and Kate shrugged, "I did it 'cause she hit me first. I've done enough begging people to stay, if they wanna leave then they can leave."

"Including Dallas?"

Kate squinted like Kathy wasn't understanding her point. "Dallas left me once, I don't doubt he'd do it again."

Kathy began looking a little worried. "You think he'd leave Tulsa?"

"No, he cares too much about those boys. If it was anywhere but Tulsa, then yeah, I think he would." She made eye-contact with Dallas, Steve, and Two-Bit as they walked out of the school. "Two-Bit gonna care you skipped last period?"

Kathy shrugged, "He ain't the boss of me."

Kate smiled but knew that the situation went both ways, they both had each other wrapped around their fingers.

Two-Bit grinned at them, "Ladies."

Kathy tucked herself in Two-Bit's arm and Kate nodded a greeting to Two-Bit. Dallas and Steve were standing back a little and she walked forward. She glanced at Steve and he smirked, "Looks like you're in trouble Dal. I'll catch y'all later."

Kate laughed a little although that wasn't exactly true. She was most likely the one in trouble.

"What are 'ya doing here?" He almost sounded upset at the fact that she was there.

"I needed to talk to you."

He glanced behind her, "How'd 'ya get here?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I drove?"

"Since when?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Oh Dallas. My life didn't stop when you left." She shrugged, "Bobby taught me how to drive."

Dallas narrowed his eyes slightly but not enough that anyone else would really notice, she was used to paying close attention.

Bobby was her ex-boyfriend and her brother's right hand man. They hadn't been together for a while now but Dallas never seemed to appreciate the fact that he was always around. But with Bobby being the second in Daniel's gang, she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Dallas let it go and stood up a little straighter, "So what do we gotta talk about?"

She perked up a little, "I'm having a cook out for David's birthday this weekend."

"That's this weekend?"

"Well, his birthday's Monday. But the party's Saturday."

He smirked slightly, "So are Kathy and I gonna be the only two making an appearance?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "I invited your friends too." She watched him cautiously for his response. She wasn't exactly sure if this counted as crossing the line into his "space". They never did have a group of friends to share back in New York.

He didn't answer and Kate continued, "That okay with you?"

Dallas shrugged nonchalantly, "It's your call, babe."

Kate smiled at him. One of those genuine smiles where he could tell that he had done something to please her.

**XXX**

Dallas didn't miss the way she gulped when Soda asked her to hold his beer. There was a moment's hesitation before she closed her eyes and nodded slowly, "Sure, I'll hold it for you."

Soda sent Dallas a curious look as he cocked his eyebrow. Dallas avoided his eyes and Soda hopped down the steps. Darrel was having a hard time getting the grill working and the rest of the boys were gathered around him trying to figure out what was wrong with it.

Kate waited until Soda wasn't looking for her to set the beer down on the porch steps.

"Where's the kid?"

Kate looked at him as if she wasn't exactly all there. "Inside, playing hide and seek or something with his friends."

"That what he roped Pony and Johnny into doing?"

Kate grinned, "They're the seekers." She paused, "Johnny, is that the one with the problems at home?"

Dallas stiffened as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah."

Kate dropped the subject but he noticed the now evident frown on her face. They fell into an awkward silence as they watched Steve get the grill going. "My mom wanted to take David with her, when she left."

Her voice sounded far away and he turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

It wasn't that he didn't believe her, he just wasn't sure how else to answer. This seemed like another one of those times where she was gonna let something spill that she didn't necessarily want a response for.

She nodded again, "It was right after Daniel died. I told her she wasn't taking him and she got pretty upset."

"What'd she do?" Kate's mother never was one for laying her hands on Kate, but she also never stopped her boyfriends from doing it either.

Kate looked away from him, "We fought."

Dallas scoffed, they fought?

Kate shrugged, "She hit me and I hit her back." She stopped talking then but Dallas could tell that there was more that she wanted to say. "She messed me up pretty bad with all of her shit. I wasn't gonna let her do that to David."

"That when she left?"

Kate looked back at him and nodded, "We both cooled off and went to bed, but when I woke up she was gone." Dal pretended like he understood although he really didn't, he never understood anything when it came to her mother. "There was just something different about it this time, something more final."

"That why you keep saying she ain't coming back?"

"Last I heard she was in California anyway."

Dallas gulped and eyed her closely, "What happened to Vince?" Vince was her grandfather, but definitely more like her father since her own dad got himself locked up when she was still in pre-school.

"Things got pretty bad after you left. The docs said he still had two months left." She proceeded cautiously, "But he died a couple days later."

It was weird that Dallas actually felt a little bad about Vince's death. He was right up there with Mr. Curtis when it came to good men in the world. He never hesitated in taking Kate and her two brothers in once he figured out the extent of how messed up their mother was.

Kate had been with him since the first grade, but he got diagnosed with Alzheimer's her freshman year of high school. Out of all the people in the world to throw that disease at, Vince was the last person who deserved it.

"He's in a better place now though. He was in a lot of pain towards the end." He wondered how long it took her to get to the point where she was accepting of everything that had happened. It was as if she read his mind, "I spent a lot of time being angry about everything. I guess I sorta lost myself sometime after."

David came running through the door then, presumably to safety, which had been decided as the grill.

Kate smiled at the boy and it no longer phased him with how happy she got at just the sight of David. "It took me awhile to get it together. If it weren't for him," She gestured towards David, "I don't think I woulda made it."

He felt the pieces of the story coming together and everything started to make sense. There was still a small part of him that wondered how badly she had lost herself and remembering how she reacted to the closeness of Soda's beer, he figured it had been pretty bad.

Kate was oblivious to Dallas's thoughts as she stood up and grabbed a coke out of the cooler. "Go wash up, sweetie. Dinner's almost done."

David headed back inside and gathered the few kids he had invited from school to wash their hands. Kate was back to her usual self as she smiled and chatted with Darrel. The rest of the boys gravitated toward the grill and Kate sent them inside to wash up as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns 'The Outsiders'.**

* * *

Kate stayed chatting with Sandy, Evie, and Kathy for a few more minutes as she gathered up loose garbage cluttering the backyard. It was if on cue that the phone rang as soon as the front door closed shut. David was long in bed and his friends had been picked up a couple of hours ago.

He could barely remember a time that he heard her voice so reserved. Whatever was happening on the other line, she was agreeing with it wholeheartedly. Her face was obvious with that motherly concern she wore so often lately and she seemed as though she were trying to keep herself composed. If it weren't for the small table she were leaning against, he wasn't sure if she'd still be standing.

When she hung up the phone he stared at her anxiously but she didn't make eye-contact with him. She was searching feverishly for something and he walked over to her, extending an open pack of cigarettes to her.

Kate glanced at him and pulled a cigarette out of the pack. She walked slowly over to the couch and Dallas took a seat at the other end. He lit a cigarette himself and waited a long while before looking at her again. The silence wasn't awkward, it was just nerve-wracking. Although with David and her grandmother both safe in their rooms, he couldn't quite wrap his head around what bad news she must have received.

She removed the cigarette from her lips, "Bobby got drafted."

"Bobby Miller?"

She nodded and he had to admit that her sudden concern about her ex-boyfriend wasn't sitting right on him. "His sister's pregnant."

"By who?"

Kate shrugged, "It was just a one night stand."

He vaguely remembered Bobby's sister. She was a year younger than Kate.

"He wants her to come live with me."

She seemed at ease with that whole part of the situation. The words came out a lot calmer than they had when she mentioned Bobby getting drafted.

"So?"

"I said she could."

Dallas scoffed, "Why?"

"I told you before, after Daniel died I was a wreck." Kate paused, "Bobby came to live with me for a while, helped me get my head on straight. He was real good with David and what not." She still didn't meet his eyes, "You know how he is with Francesca. He would do the same for David if the tables were turned."

He didn't doubt it. Even besides the fact that things between Kate and Bobby hadn't exactly ended well, he always felt as though he owed her for what went down with Daniel.

"I owe 'em this much."

The words sounded all too familiar and a small part of him wondered if she remembered him saying those exact words to her way back when. How could he say she was wrong when that was the same reason he had given for leaving her. At least she wasn't leaving though, he wasn't too sure how accepting he'd be of that.

"So what's gonna happen with their gang and all?" Kate had mentioned it a few times about Bobby taking over after Daniel died.

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."

"Why's he want her to come here?"

"So she has someone looking after her I guess. Her dad hasn't gotten any better and I doubt Bobby wants her stuck up in New York with him and a kid."

"So why is it your responsibility?" It was a genuine question but he didn't miss the way her eyes narrowed.

"He was real good to me and David when no one else was. Took care of him for me, helped around the house, paid the bills." She stopped short, as though she didn't need to give any further explanation. All the things she was listing were things that he hadn't stuck around to do. The hidden accusation was obvious in her words, Bobby was there for her when he wasn't.

"You two get back together?" That had been the question nagging at him since the first time she had brought Bobby up.

"No. Things ended with us a long time ago Dallas, you know that."

And he did. As Kate had put it, Bobby always had a place in her heart, but they could never go back to the way things used to be. They sorta just fell into a place where if either of them needed the other, they'd be there, but never as more than a friend.

"Dallas?"

Kate's voice tugged him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

She handed the cigarette back to him and met his gaze, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

He examined her closely to be sure that she was 100% serious. He nodded and she moved herself over to his side of the couch. He obediently wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into his chest. Once he felt the tingling in his arm, her eyelids fluttered shut.

**XXX**

Kate had taken the day off of work. She had to be there to pick Bobby and Francesca up from the train station.

Francesca was barely showing, although she was built pretty small to begin with. She spent the first while with Kate showing her baby magazines and gabbing about the nursery and so forth. Kate always loved Francesca but there was a part of her that needed to talk to Bobby, alone. She needed to know how he was doing, if he was okay.

The moment Francesca left to go take a shower, Bobby began wringing his hands. He kept his gaze steadily on the ground, "Don't ask me how I'm coping, 'cause I'm not."

Kate nodded slowly, "I'll take care of her, you know I will."

"I wouldn't have asked you to if I didn't know you would."

Kate already knew that, that'd be like her leaving David in the hands of someone she didn't absolutely know would take proper care of him, which obviously would never happen. Bobby trusted her, she knew that.

"So, the one and only Dallas Winston's right here in Tulsa, huh? What were the chances of that?" Bobby was smirking but his eyes still looked stressed. "What's that you used to gab about, fate something or other?"

Kate smiled, "Must be."

Bobby nodded, "He's good to you."

"You were never too bad yourself." Things hadn't ended badly between them because either of them wanted it to or had even caused it. Things just sorta fell apart, and both of them had ended up with the side-affects.

Bobby looked up and smiled at her. "Make sure it stays that way or I might just have to find myself a way back from Vietnam."

Kate gave him a serious look, "You better find a way back either way."

"Trust me Hun, this ain't exactly something I was asking for either."

Kate nodded and reached across the coffee table to squeeze his hand gently, "You deserved so much better."

Bobby met her eyes, "Didn't we both?"

* * *

**So, how was that? Reviews would certainly be appreciated :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Life's sorta been catching up to me and I've been really busy. I hope you're all still reading and I wanted to send another thank you to my guest reviewers, you guys make my day as well :) Anyways, I'm not really too confident about this chapter so I'd really appreciate some reviews! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

He didn't like the way they got along and he was pretty sure that that had everything to do with the fact that Bobby was the only person who knew just as much about Kate as Dallas did. They still loved each other, he was sure of that, but Kate's eyes didn't glisten at Bobby like they did at Dallas. Kate explained it to him multiple times, there was a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone.

"Sissy?" David's voice came ringing through the living room and Dallas turned his head to wonder when Kate had removed herself from her spot next to him on the couch.

He turned around slightly and saw Kate running around the house like a mad woman. She was like supermom in action and he looked her over as he realized how she never failed to amaze him. Her hair was a mess and she was attempting to straighten out her uniform as she cut David's sandwich and talked to whoever was on the other line of the phone. She removed the phone from her ear slightly and gave Francesca another order to finish getting dressed so Kate could drop her off at her doctor's appointment on her way to work. Kate handed David his sandwich with the crust cut off and it was as if the burning smell registered with Kate at the same time it did with Dallas and she shuffled on her feet as she thought of how to get to the burning eggs in the kitchen and not hang up the phone.

Dallas caught her eyes and headed into the kitchen to turn the flame off and place the scrambled eggs onto a plate for her grandmother. Kate appeared in the kitchen moments later and grabbed the plate out of Dallas's extended hand. She kissed him on the cheek, "You sure you don't mind watching David?"

Dal nodded and David entered the kitchen with his toy cars as if on cue.

Kate hurried herself into her grandmother's room and grabbed Francesca's arm as she came back out. She called an 'I love you' to David and told him to behave. As Dallas caught the sight of Bobby leaning against Kate's car waiting to go to the appointment with Francesca he took in the sway of Kate's hips just a little bit more.

**XXX**

"Don't 'ya think you've kept the kid a little too sheltered?" Bobby was speaking what Dallas had been wanting to say for a while now.

The corners of Dallas's lips turned up at the glare Kate sent Bobby in return.

"Come on Kate, he can't keep calling you 'sissy' for the rest of his life."

"Why can't he?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Are you gonna go after every kid that makes fun of him for it?"

Dallas could tell by the flash in Kate's eyes that Bobby had phrased that all wrong. There was no doubt in his mind that Kate would go after any person, kid or not, he dared to mess with her brother. She already lost one, over her dead body would she lose another.

"If that's what it takes."

"It ain't." There was a tone in Bobby's voice that reminded Dal of one of the ways that the two of them were different. Bobby was always too nice, Kate was a stubborn bitch when she wanted to be and Bobby had never once pushed her up against the wall and told her how it was gonna be. "Just let him live a little Kate, have him hang out with his friends some more. One day you ain't gonna be around to follow in his footsteps and then he's gonna be knee deep without a paddle."

"He hung out with his friends at his birthday party." Kate was getting awfully defensive.

Bobby sighed, "Whatever you say, babe." Example number two, Dallas never would have gone down without more of a fight.

Kate was silent for a while before she gulped heavily. "What time do you have to leave tomorrow?"

Bobby avoided her eyes and Dallas got up to smoke a cancer stick. "One."

Kate nodded slowly and Bobby looked up at her, "I don't want you to come."

Kate was obviously taken aback as her face tightened and she let out a small gasp. "Why the hell not?"

"I don't want Francesca there either. She doesn't need to see me get on that train. I'll say goodbye before I leave."

"I'm not gonna let you do this alone, Bobby."

"I am doing this alone, Kate." His voice sounded exasperated. "I'm gonna be getting shot at in fucking Vietnam alone."

Kate frowned and nodded as if she understood. If this was the one thing that Bobby wanted to stand his ground about then she'd let him have it. Although it still wasn't clear to her how in the world she was going to get Francesca to stay home while her brother was getting on his death ride. "I'll write to you."

Bobby smirked, but not in the same way that Dallas smirked, he actually looked somewhat amused. "You ain't gonna write to me Kate, just like you didn't write to me when I got locked up."

It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to, Kate was just never one who could keep a conversation going among letters. "I will. I promise this time I will."

"'Cause chances are I ain't coming back?" The tone of Bobby's voice honestly terrified her. It wasn't even fear, it was complete acceptance of the situation.

"Don't say that." Kate's voice was low and not as stern as she'd like it to be.

Bobby kissed her on the cheek and told her to get some rest. Dallas planned on convincing Kate to let him spend the night in her room only to see Bobby's reaction the next morning but the plan didn't work out for all of two reasons. One, he knew that Kate would see right through him and cuss him out for even thinking of doing something like that the day before Bobby's departure and two, Kate was already fast asleep by the time he made it to her bedroom.

**XXX**

"This is bullshit." Kate was more pissed off than he'd seen her in a while. It seemed the fact that Bobby had gotten drafted was finally sinking in and as usual, her arm was paying for it. She released the hold on her arm and stared him dead in the eye. The red fingerprints were raging in the spot she'd left them. He processed the dark circles under her eyes and wondered if that was the result of worrying about Bobby, comforting Francesca, or explaining to David why Bobby wouldn't be back for a long while.

"Sure the hell is." She was ignoring the fact that he was smoking as he lay sprawled across her bed. He wasn't going to disagree with her because she was right, this was fucking bullshit.

Kate gave him a look that took him a moment to register. It'd been so fucking long he had almost forgotten but the moment he saw the way she was biting her lip he recognized it immediately.

There was no doubt in his mind that he'd been spending a whole lot more time with Kate since Bobby showed up but he realized now it wasn't only because he didn't want anyone else to have her, it was because he still wanted her as well.

He ground out his cigarette in the ash tray Kate had casually started keeping around the house and placed his hands firmly on Kate's sides as she straddled him.

The one thing he could always count on was the shine in Kate's eyes and the genuine happiness and concern in her smile. Even when she had bags down to her ankles, the rest of her face never faltered.

"Dallas?"

"Hmm?" He was sure that the top button of her shirt had been buttoned just a few minutes ago.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"How could I say no?" He liked the direction this conversation was going and tried to fight the smirk forming on his face.

"Tell me you want me." The amount of time it took for Kate's voice to go from motherly to completely seductive was amazing.

Dallas stared at her for a while before Kate began shifting on his lap. This wasn't the first time he'd heard this request from her but it'd been so God damn long that it had escaped from his usual routine and a small part of him felt that Kate knew that she was the only woman he'd ever admit he wanted, but so much had changed that he wasn't sure if he was the same person who was willing to admit that anymore.

Dallas comprehended that Kate was removing herself from his lap and he lifted her back into place. He caught sight of the lace trim at the top of her thigh-highs and kissed her hard. He waited until the moan escaped Kate's mouth and she backed away, breathing heavily. Her eyes were glistening even more than before and he trailed kisses across her jaw. He reached her ear and she shivered at his breath, "I want you." He breathed.


End file.
